


Sunflower

by mariexmarie7



Category: Shadow and Bone (TV), The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, No Pregnancy, Porn with some plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, light comeplay, they also don't talk about what's gonna happen but everyone is on board, they don't talk about contraception whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariexmarie7/pseuds/mariexmarie7
Summary: Standing she treads around the table toward the dimly lit hallway. She can just make out the outline of someone down the hall. As she steps closer her entire body goes rigid.His voice cuts through the sound of the music, “Alina,”She can’t be sure that he’s actually there, feeling like she’s had this dream before, where he just shows up where she is, most times in the dream she’s more than happy to see him, her heart thumping in her chest as he gives her the sweetest kiss.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Nikolai Lantsov/Alina Starkov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how I got here...I haven't written anything in years, and have never really written smut that I didn't immediately hate. Needless to say the fact that I was inspired to 1) write and 2) write a threesome completely baffles me. Also want to mention that I've never had a threesome so I apologize if it seems awkward at times, it was a little hard trying to take into account a third person as things progressed, lol. I also used Aleksander and Aleks as it felt natural...idk maybe it doesn't seem that way but oh well

Alina liked to pretend she didn’t know why she so hung up on him. She knew it was casual, knew that he hadn’t wanted anything more, and yet her dumb heart had gone a fallen, and he had consumed her every thought. Honestly she should have seen it coming, there was something about him that had drawn her in, every time she had been around him it was this building feeling inside of her that never seemed to overfill. 

They had been introduced at a bar by a friend of a friend, as the base of the music pulsed through her and despite the noise, everything had slowed down to just his hand in hers. Alina had been just tipsy enough that night to go for it, which resulted in her going down on him in the bar bathroom, and him getting her off with his fingers. 

The ensuing 3 months were filled with the best sex she’d ever had, he made her realize she was more flexible than she could imagine, that she really did love when he said things to her she had only ever dreamed about, that nothing could compare to the feeling when he had her on her knees ass in the air, hands pushing down on her shoulders as he slammed into her. Realization that there were feelings brewing in between each time they met up had scared her, this was supposed to be casual, and the idea of letting him know about her feelings made her more nervous, so she broke it off before he could. 

Every day since had been hard, she felt dumb for catching feelings, she felt dumb for breaking it off without talking to him first. But after a few days he had stopped texting her, and then she knew it was the right choice, even if it still hurt. 

A shriek broke her from her thoughts, and she looked around at her group of friends. She had promised Genya and Inej that she would have fun tonight, that she would forget about him for just a night, then she could go back to checking her phone every ten seconds in the morning. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours into the party Alina finds herself sitting in Nikolai’s lap watching as her two friends kick ass at beer pong. She wishes she could blame her level of touchiness on whatever she had to drink tonight but she really only had one drink and the half of her current cup and she hadn’t made them that strong. It might be something about the warmth of him behind her, his hand spanning the width of her thigh, thumb slowly moving back and forth the polar opposite of the thrumming of the loud music. Leaning back she lets her head fall onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. He noses at her jaw, tilting his head to brush his lips against the side of her neck. She hadn’t been this close to someone since Aleksander, but right now she wants to never come up from this simmering feeling.

Turning her head she stares into his hazel eyes, “I’ll be right back,” 

Standing she treads around the table toward the dimly lit hallway. She can just make out the outline of someone down the hall. As she steps closer her entire body goes rigid. 

His voice cuts through the sound of the music, “Alina,” 

She can’t be sure that he’s actually there, feeling like she’s had this dream before, where he just shows up where she is, most times in the dream she’s more than happy to see him, her heart thumping in her chest as he gives her the sweetest kiss. 

He turns towards her and it’s like everything she felt earlier in the night floods back to her. He lifts his hands and gently traces the tips of his fingers along her forearm, his touch electrifying, circling around her wrist to bring her closer. Leaning back against the wall he stares down at her, hair falling over his eyes, his unoccupied hand pushing the inky strands back. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispers, the need to know outweighs the feeling of being afraid to break whatever this is, if it is a dream she never wants it to end. 

Aleksander shrugs his shoulders, “I was invited.” 

Her hand seems to have a mind of its own, lifting to slowly brush along his cheek. He smiles down at her, the smile she’s been thinking about for weeks. 

“I missed you,” he says softly leaning into her hand as she cups his cheek. Without a second thought she surges up on her toes, her other hand comes to the back of his neck and pulls his lips to hers. Everything in her body tells her that this is what she needs, even if her brain is shouting that it’s the worst idea she’s had in months. But she wants him to feel what she feels, the ache that he’s put in her and she throws everything she has into the kiss. His arms wrap around her waist, practically lifting her against his body, one hand snakes down to cup her ass, forcing her pelvis forward into his. She moans into the kiss and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hands wind their way into his hair tugging and his responding groan sends shivers through her. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall breaks them apart, their labored breathing hot between them, and as she turns to look she sees Nikolai making his way toward them. Panicking for a second she pulls away from Aleksander more and looks down to straighten her top as he approaches. 

“Aleks! How’s it going?” he laughs offering his hand, the hand that isn’t still on her ass reaches to shake and Aleksander smiles at Nikolai. They know each other? 

“It’s good to see you, it's been too long.” 

“It has.” 

She stands there confused beyond belief, what are the chances? Aleksander did just say he knew people here, she just didn’t think he meant the guy she has spent the last few hours cozying up to, someone she had just decided she was going to go home with. Just because Aleks showed up does that mean she abandons what her plans were? She doesn’t even know if Aleks wants to take her home. He did say he missed you, and he wasn’t exactly pushing you away from the kiss. Maybe she shouldn’t go home with either of them. 

What about both of them? Heat rises on her cheeks, and she looks up to find them both staring at her. 

“Doing alright there?” Nikolai asks, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his hand cool against her blushing cheeks. 

She smiles up at him, her body drawn to him just like earlier in the night. What the hell is happening to her? He steps toward her, his hand ghosting down her neck, over her shoulder and to the middle of her back. She looks up at Aleksander and finds his eyes filled with heat. He raises an eyebrow at her before setting his gaze back to Nikolai. 

“Do you still live around here Nik?” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride back to Nikolai’s apartment feels like the longest ride of her life. She never would say that she hadn’t entertained the idea of a threesome with two guys, the idea of being the center of attention really hit something inside of her. Aleksander never lets go of her hand, their fingers intertwined the entire ride, when she glances over at him he gives her hand a small squeeze. Nikolai put his hand on her thigh like he had at the party, and she hadn’t been shy about letting her legs fall open just enough for him to feel. A groan filled the silence of the car and he tried to cover it up with a cough, Alina laughed, her hand seeming to have a mind of its own as it pulled his fingers closer to her clothed center and letting his fingers stay there the rest of the ride just pushing against the seam of her jeans. 

They hadn’t really said much before they left the party, some brief goodbye’s while Aleksander waited in the hallway. Now standing inside Nikolai’s pristine apartment she feels like maybe they should talk about this. Nikolai opens the fridge pulling out a water bottle and pushing it in her direction. She lays her jacket down on the couch, and she downs half the water as she stares at the two of them. Both men were silent, both watching her.Yeah, she could definitely get used to being the center of attention. 

“How is thi- I mean how are we,” she starts. Aleksander comes to stand behind her, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. 

“Sunshine, I think you know the basics,” he laughs looping his arms around her waist. 

Alina shakes her head pushing her elbow into his ribs. Nikolai smiles at the two of them before stepping farther into the apartment toward what she can only assume is the bedroom. Before she steps forward Aleksander pulls on her arm forcing her to turn toward him. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I know we-.” he whispers his forehead touching hers. 

“I promise, I’m more than okay with this,” 

Her fingers intertwine with his and she moves her head from side to side, their noses brushing against each other. His soft laugh fills her ears and she finds herself laughing back. 

Turning back she keeps her hand in his and she follows Nikolai. When they make it to the room, he’s lounging on the bed, relaxing on one arm and his phone in the other hand. Noticing them enter he looks up, setting his phone on the nightstand. Without preamble he stands pulling his shirt off in one swoop. Alina lets her gaze rake over his chest. His hands slip to his waist and she watches as he thumbs open the button on his pants. Alina steps forward, her hands pushing away his as she pulls at the zipper, slowly slipping her hand in his pants. His breath is warm against her temple as her fingers ghost over his length. He’s quickly becoming hard in her hand, and she presses kisses to his chest as he lets her explore, her fingers curling lightly around him, a hiss leaving his lips as she slowly pumps her hand before pushing his boxers and pants from his hips. 

“Let’s see about getting you naked,” fingers slowly unbutton her top, each one exposing more of her body to him. When he’s reached the bottom she gives her shoulders a shake, letting the shirt fall. She’s standing before him in her lace bralette and her jeans, goosebumps rising on her arms. He sets himself in the middle of the bed, Alina pulling her pants off herself climbs onto the bed. 

Nikolai pulls her to him, setting knees on either side of his waist. His hands settle on her warm skin and she shivers at his touch. One hand seems to take up the entirety of her back and she lowers herself to push against his cock. 

“Alina,” he moans, drawing her forward and their lips connect. 

She grabs his face with both hands and pulls him in tighter. As gets lost in this kiss she feels Alekansder press gentle kisses to her bare shoulder. Slowly he pulls down the straps of her bra before plucking it open and tossing the garment to the floor. Her nipples are hard and pressed against the chiseled plane of Nikolai’s chest. One of Aleks hands snakes up her waist and pulls at her nipple, her moan floating into Nikolai’s mouth. Her breath speeds up, never catching a break between Nikolai’s insistent mouth and Alekander's fingers playing at her chest. Pulling back from Nikolai she watches as he glances down. Aleksander has both hands over her breasts, his fingers putting more than enough pressure on her sensitive nipples. Nikolai leans forward kissing his way up her neck, she grinds down into him when he reaches the sensitive skin behind her ears, her breathy moan filling the room. 

Aleksander’s hands come down and settle on her waist, “Flip over” 

She rotates in Nikolai’s arms and tilts her body so she’s positioned between his legs, she can still feel him hard at her back. Aleksander slowly lowers himself to the bed, pushing open her legs. Never breaking eye contact he holds both ankles in his hands, with one he starts the ascent to the apex of her thighs. He traces over the bone of her ankle, pausing to push a kiss there before trailing the inside of her calf and up to her knee. When he reaches it she keens, throwing her head back against Nikolai’s chest. The feeling of Aleks lips light against her skin, Nikolai leans down and leaves equally light kisses along the side of her face pausing at her temple. He’s not looking at her, too hypnotized by Aleks dark gaze, which flits between the two of them. 

“Alina,” Aleks taunts, his fingers resting lightly at the point where her panties meet her cunt. She forces her gaze away from Nikolai and watches as Aleksander pushes her panties to the side ever so slowly, and before she can take another breath he blows against her heated core. Her legs tense and she feels Nikolai lower his hands to hold her legs open. They’ve barely even touched her and she already feels like she’s going to combust. Holding them just off to the side Aleksander pushes the tip of his pointer finger against her clit. 

“Aleks, please” he pulls back from her as she protests attempting to lock her legs around his shoulders. 

“Be patient,” he chides, leaning up just enough to pull the underwear down her legs. Settling back in he places the gentlest kiss to her clit before setting his lips around her and sucking. The pressure from his mouth has her lifting her hips just a fraction, and she whimpers her hands holding on to Nikolai’s forearms. Aleksander pushes a finger to her opening, just barely before setting a slow back and forth motion. Swirling his tongue around her clit, he pushes in a second finger. She opens up to him, her body welcoming him. Using Nikolai as leverage she tries to rotate her hips, just to get a little more friction.

Without warning Aleksander pulls his fingers out so just the tips of them sit at her center, she could almost cry. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, but you have to stay still.” 

She nods her head, opening her eyes to lock with his. Slowly he sets his mouth back to her center, this time pushing three of his fingers into her, her arousal just enough to let him slip them in without much effort. She keens, watching as he curls his fingers inside of her and starts moving his hand. While Aleksander has his fingers buried inside her Nikolai set his mouth against her ear breathy words falling from his lips. He tells her how well she’s doing, that she's so pretty like this taking everything Aleks is giving her, that she’s being such a good girl. It’s those final words that get her there, and she comes a small sound leaving her mouth followed by the tensing of her legs. Aleksander pulls his hand from her, running the other up and down her legs in a soothing motion, and while she comes down she watches as Nikolai leans up to grab the hand that was inside her and put Aleks fingers in his mouth. Their eyes lock over her as he sucks the taste of her off Aleksander's fingers, and she’s almost sure she could come again right there, her cunt clenching around nothing. Nikolai takes his time, sucking each finger into his mouth all the way down to the knuckle before dragging his tongue back up to the tip. 

When his hand is clean of her, Aleksander slips them into her hair and pulls her up to him, his lips bruising against hers. Aleksander pushes his tongue into her mouth, languid in it’s strokes so unlike the way he had her coming undone just a few seconds ago. It’s like no time has passed since their last tryst together, the smell of him surrounding her enough to make her dizzy. She wraps her hand around his elbow and slowly pulls back. He lets her adjust, slowly pushing kisses to the corners of her mouth, moving up toward her nose, leaving the lightest touches on her closed eyes. Being with him was always like this. One second he’s demanding, forcing her to her knees, pushing his cock into her mouth barely giving her enough time to breath through her nose, and the next second his caressing her face, telling her how beautiful she is with her lips wrapped around his cock, groaning as he pushes himself all the way in and watching as her eyes water. She groans into his mouth, the thought of having her mouth wrapped around him making her even more wet. 

Nikolai’s hands have slowly snaked their way around her waist, his fingers splayed across her belly, slowly inching toward her cunt. Before he can get there Aleksander flips her to face him, getting her comfortable on her knees. He wraps his hand around her neck, a gasp falling from her lips, lifting her face to look at Nikolai. His eyes are focused on hers, and she watches as they flick down to the hand wrapped around her throat. She can just reach forward, setting her hands on his thighs, digging her nails in just enough to relish in the groan he lets out. 

Bringing his mouth to her ear Aleks nips at her earlobe, “My sweet Alina, I think we’ve neglected Nikolai for long enough. Hmm? Why don’t you show him how wonderful your mouth is.” He lets go of her neck, and slowly pushes her down so she fits in between Nikolai’s hips. His hands stop at her waist holding her ass up as she reaches to take Nikolai in hand. 

“Shit,” he moans, her small hand just lightly brushing against his cock. He’s even harder than he was when she could feel him against her back, the top leaking just a bit. Her thumb catches under the head and more precome trickles out. Brushing her thumb over she spreads it around, before swiping her tongue right at the tip. His hips jolt forward and her other hand settles on his thigh holding on to him while she ducks down to lick from base to tip. 

Aleksander’s hands have started to move from her hips to her ass, his hands pushing into the mounds before setting at her slides again. She sways her hips with the movement of his hands and his grip tightens for a second. 

Pushing herself up she puts her mouth over the head of Nikolai’s cock, just letting it rest in her warm mouth. With her other hand she slowly pumps watching as his stomach contracts and Aleks grip on her tightens again. Breathing through her nose she presses her mouth farther down, she knows she can fit his entire length. Just as her nose touches the tips of the curly hair at the base she swallows and the contraction around his cock has Nikolai shouting. Lifting back up she holds him in her hand, letting the spit collect at the tip before pumping her hand again. 

“Jesus, do you not have a gag reflex?” he groans. 

She gives him the sweetest smile before sliding him back down her throat. Reaching under she uses her other hand to cup his balls. Again he moans and she bobs her head slowly watching him through tear filled eyes. 

Behind her she hears the sound of something open, and then she feels the chill of lube drip onto her. Aleksander takes his own cock in hand and rubs the head over her entrance, the tip just barely catching with each pass. When he pushes into her with one fluid motion she pulls her mouth off Nikolai. Her hand doesn’t stop moving as she turns her head to watch Aleksander over her shoulder. His smirk makes her clench, and she bites her lips wanting so bad to kiss him. He reaches forward hands curling in the ends of her hair before pulling her back and kissing the top of her head. 

“I think that we’ll make you come again this way,” his hips snapping forward, “And then we’ll let Nikolai finish inside of you. Does that work for you Nik?” he asks, as if what she wanted in that moment didn’t matter. He’s pushing up against that spot inside of her that makes her see stars. The force of his thrusts are sliding her forward and she’s practically on top of Nikolai, setting her hands on his shoulders. Nikolai nods, his gaze dropping down to watch as her boobs swing with the tempo that Aleksander is setting. Her fingers are digging into his shoulders, her nails leaving marks. His smile is blinding and he pulls her in by the jaw, his lips finding hers. He’s taking in every moan she lets out. His eyes are wide, when he pulls back, glancing over her shoulder to watch as Aleksander slams into her. She knows how powerful he looks when he’s fucking her, he had made her watch as her fucked in view of a mirror, telling her he wanted her to know what it looked like when he took her from this position. 

The hand on her face is close enough that she turns her head and sucks his thumb into her mouth. His pupils dilate as she pulls the digit further into her mouth. One hand wraps around his wrist and she pulls his thumb out of her mouth, before she takes his pointer and middle instead, wrapping her tongue around them, pushing them farther into her mouth forcing her to choke just a bit. Her saliva is dripping out of her mouth, as she focuses her attention on his fingers, and he uses his thumb to spread it along her bottom lip. She lets out a moan around them, when she feels Aleksander’s fingers make contact with her clit. He holds on to her shoulder with one hand the other tucked between her legs. 

“Look at him Alina, and make sure it’s my name in your mouth when you come,” 

Alina’s eyes can barely stay open as he continues to push circles into her clit, his hips never letting up. Nikolai’s fingers slip from her mouth and she holds onto his hand her fingers lacing with his, giving her something to ground herself. 

“Aleks,” she shouts, her head falling forward to Nikolai’s chest. He slams into her one last time, holding himself there before emptying inside of her. 

“Oh fuck you’re perfect,” he moans, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to his chest, the sweat of their tryst cooling the skin between them. Alina turns her head, guiding her mouth to his and letting him hold her tight against him as her body continues to shake. He hums against her mouth, reveling in the feeling of her tongue against his, her hands coming up behind to latch onto his hair. 

Aleksander pulls back, slipping out of her with a sigh. He bends over her pushing her up Nikolai’s body so she’s just over his cock. Alina watches as he circles his hand around Nikolai’s cock, the thought of having Nikolai inside her so soon after Aleksander has her clenching. Whimpering she feels Aleksander's come slip out of her, reaching between her legs she touches it, hot against the inside of her thighs. Running her fingers through it she brings it up to her center, using it to circle over her clit, and then pushing some of it back inside of her. She hadn’t realized she was making noise but both of them can’t stop watching her as she rocks her hips just enough to get to the point where it’s almost painful to touch herself. 

“You think you can handle her?” Aleksander asks, pumping Nikolai’s cock, “She has the sweetest, tightest cunt I’ve ever been in,” 

Alina slides farther forward just enough to slip the head of his cock inside her. Rolling her hips back along his length, she lets the mix of her and Aleksander cover Nikolai’s cock. Passing over a few more times, she relents letting Nikolai hold her over him before pushing in. 

“Holy shit,” Nikolai groans, setting his hand on her hip, his grip tight. A whine settles in her throat as she sets her hand on his chest and lets herself sink down onto him. He’s not as long as Aleks but he’s got a bit more girth and the stretch is just past the point of comfort. A hand comes up over her shoulder, caressing her collar bone and gently wrapping it’s fingers around her neck. Alina slowly starts to pitch her hips forward, enough to keep a slow, gentle rhythm. Noting that Nikolai hasn’t even come yet, she doesn’t want this to end too soon for him. Glancing up at him she takes note of the flush on his chest, the way his hands are starting to grip her tighter, and she can tell he wants her to move faster. 

Aleksander’s other hand comes to rest on her waist just over Nikolai’s forcing her hips to stop. His grip on her throat tightens and Nikolai groans as she clenches around him. He knows exactly what her limit is, knows that she can handle more and yet he lets her teter right on the edge, giving her only pieces of what she desperately wants. 

He presses kisses to the back of her neck, “You’re being such a good girl, Alina. Look at him writhing under you, hmm.” His body comes closer to hers pressing every delicious inch of him to her. Flexing his hips he pushes her just a bit forward, before pulling her back against him by her neck. 

“I want you to do as I say, sweetheart, can you do that?” he asks, pushing against her once more. 

She opens her mouth to speak and his hand tightens just a bit, the only sound leaving her mouth is a choke exhale. Nodding her head as much as she can, she closes her eyes, listening to the sound of his labored breathing. 

“I want you to put your hands around his neck.” Her eyes pop open and she stares down at Nikolai, whose own eyes have darkened enough that she can’t even see the hazel of them any more, “And then I want you to ride him until he comes inside you.” 

“Aleks,” she starts, trying to look over at him. His fingers come up to clamp around her jaw and he doesn’t let her move. 

“You can do it, sunflower,” he coos, using the nickname he’s only ever called her when they’re alone. She’s never choked anyone while in bed, and the only person whose hands have been around her neck are the ones that are there now. His thumb brushes over her jaw, his breath right at her ear. She wants to do this for him, wants to do this for all three of them. Her eyes meet Nikolai’s again and he gives her the briefest of nods. Taking a breath she moves her arms up situating herself, so she can use her outstretched arms to her advantage. 

The second her fingers wrap around his neck Nikolai jerks his hips up, earning a deep chuckle from the man behind her. Clearly Aleksander can see something inside Nikolai that she can’t, but it’s obvious that Nikolai is enjoying the feeling of her small hands around his neck. Leaning forward more she locks her other hand closer to the base of his neck and starts to move. The force of her movements causes her to push back against Aleks and she can just feel him helping her push her hips forward. Her movements hasten and as her hand tightens on Nikolai, Aleksander tightens his grip on her. 

As she glides forward Aleksander’s hand on her waist also tightens and she knows there will be bruises in the morning. They find the perfect rhythm, and every sound that fills the room beautiful.

The smack of skin against skin. 

Groans of delight and whimpers of ecstasy. 

“Look at how well he takes it hmm, such a good boy letting you have your way with him.” 

“I’m gonna-- fuck.” Nikolai barely gets any words out as he comes. Dropping her hand from his neck, her fingers find her center and she moves her hips faster, her eyes falling shut as her body jolts, the only thing keeping her from collapsing onto him is Aleks hand around her neck. His grip has tightened just cutting off enough air to get her there one last time. Everything goes quiet for a second as the pleasure courses through her body. Somehow she finds just enough strength to lift her hips and his cock slips out of her. She sets herself down on his stomach and his eyes watch her center as both his and Aleksander spend slowly drip out of her. 

A giggle escapes her lips and she can’t stop as it turns into a full on laugh, “I can’t believe that just fucking happened.” 

Falling over to one side she lands on the bed next to Nikolai, who quickly surges forward to push his lips against hers. The bed dips as Aleksander lays down on the other side of her, his hand slowly caressing her back. She nips at Nikolai’s bottom lip before pulling back from him. On her back she folds her hand over her eyes. Aleksander’s hand wraps around her wrist and she opens her fingers, peeking over at him. 

The smile he gives her is something she hasn’t seen in months, and it brings so much warmth to her heart. Her lips lift giving him back an equally happy smile, and she brings his hand to her lips kissing his palm before letting it move back to her face. His large hand cups almost the entire left side of her face, and he presses a quick kiss to her lips before getting up to use the bathroom. 

“You guys do that alot?” Nikolai asks, propping himself up against the pillows. 

Shaking her head she gives him a shy smile, “I’ve thought about it before, but we’ve never done anything like that.” Snuggling up against his arm she peeks up at him, “I’m glad it was you though.” 

The bark of his laugh makes her own smile widen, “I’m glad too” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Light fills the room, the blinds doing very little to block any of the early morning sun. Alina groans, throwing her arm over her eyes and rolling over. She connects with a warm body and she smiles thinking of how much she missed waking up in his arms. She pushes her body toward him burrowing into his side, and as she goes to push his hair from his face an arm slides across her abdomen cupping her chest before pushing a very impressive hard on to her ass. Her soft laughter fills the space between them and Aleksander lifts his head up to smile at her. 

“Really Nikolai? We aren’t even fully awake yet and you’re all ready to go,” Aleksander mumbles, lifting Alina’s face to his, giving her a soft kiss. 

“Well I thought about just starting while you were both asleep but I didn’t know if you wanted to miss out on the fun,” he replies flexing his hips, while his other hand travels down Alina’s body. 

He cups her pushing a finger between her folds with just the lightest pressure. 

“Trust me, she doesn’t mind if you start without her. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Aleksander says holding her chin between his fingers. 

Alina nods, a moan slipping free as Nikolai puts more pressure against her clit. A girl could get used to waking up like this.


End file.
